Ghost in the Shell: Arrival of the Ninjas
by AnimeWolf101
Summary: I came up with this idea while watching GitS. I was wondering...what would Section 9 be like if they had a few helpers? Featuring my OC and her family. R&R plz!
1. Going Cybernetic

I've been wanting to do this for some time. Now I was finally able to type it all out! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Ghost in the Shell...although I wish I do. ^_^ I only own Kira and her family members, for they are my characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Going Cybernetic**

It was a normal day in the Kat family…just like any other day in the Sound Village. Kira and Kita talk about boys at lunch with Sara only listening with an annoyed expression and with their mother commenting occasionally. Karachi and Josh were playing a game of go in the living room…and all was peaceful.

Suddenly, a message arrived from another dimension…and it was sent to the main house of the Kat Clan…to them.

Karachi opened the message hesitantly and quickly scanned through it before turning to his four children. They all seemed anxious and worried, but Karachi seemed the most worried of them all.

"Josh, Sara, Kita, Kira," he finally said, stating their names in the order of which they were born, "pack your things. We're heading to the Cybernetic Dimension!"

---------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in the future, Togusa and Batou just hung out outside the Section 9 building, both utterly bored out of their minds (as if that's possible).

"I don't know why the chief wants ninja recruits for this assignment," Togusa complained, recalling the message Chief Aramaki had sent to the Ninja Dimension just a few days ago. "I mean, the Individual Eleven can't be all that tough, right?"

Batou was silent for only a few moments before turned to look at Togusa with one eyebrow raised. "Isn't it obvious?" he retorted. More calmly, he added, "He's being careful. And besides, after what had happened, there's no telling what they might do next."

"Hmm, good point." Togusa then sighed with content as he felt the heat of the sun on his face. "Hey, Batou," he said after a few minutes of silence. "What do you think these ninjas might be like?"

Again, Batou was silent, but not for long. "If it's just as the chief says, then they're going to be a real pain in the ass." He took a quick sip of beer before adding, "With three girls and two guys, there's no telling who's going to get to know who."

Togusa just sat there, confused, before looking down towards the ground, recalling what the chief had said.

_Now, when they arrive, they'll be assigned to a specific team. Of course, the father, Karachi, will be with me. Depending on their skills, you'll have one ninja. Again, we will not decide that until they arrive, but for the time being, let's just resume our natural duties. I'll call everyone in when they've arrived. Dismissed!_

Again, Togusa had no idea what these five ninja will be like, but, hopefully, they'll be as friendly as Aramaki says…

----------------------------------------------

By the next day, the five ninjas were finally ready for travelling.

Kira was dressed in her all-black outfit, as usual. Her hair was down, and all she had was her katana strapped to her back.

"Why don't you have your tools?" Kita had asked. "If you don't have your sword, you could be in a real fix."

Kira just smiled and replied, "Unlike other ninjas, I can use my ninjutsu and whoop their butts to next week!"

Kita, on the other hand, only brought shuriken. She was dressed in a navy blue outfit, the darkest thing next to black, and had her light black hair up in a ponytail. Unlike Kira, she decided to wear her navy blue face mask, wanted to cover up her identity.

Sara was more on the "bright" side. She had a white outfit on, also with her white face mask, and having her dark brown hair down. All she had was her kunai knives.

_It seems like everybody has their own taste in style these days._

Josh had his black outfit on, but also with his black face mask. All he had was his giant shuriken.

Karachi had his entire tool set and was also dressed in all black, but with no mask.

To others, it seemed like there were two outsiders in the group of five ninjas. Karachi looked over his children before nodded with approval. "From this day on, we have to be fully cooperative. I expect no fights, and definitely no complaining!" He glared over at Sara, who just pretended to stare off into space, before he continued. "I want you all to be on your best behavior… So, let's get going!" And with that, he gave his wife a quick kiss good-bye before heading out with the four teens following him behind.

-------------------------------------------------------

Another day had passed, and half the team was growing impatient.

"Where could they possibly be?" Saito simply asked, lounging around on the couch in Aramaki's office.

"Maybe they're not coming," Buma added, sitting next to Saito with his eyes on the ceiling.

"They will come!" Major Motoko Kusanagi interrupted, entering the room. "The chief had confirmation that they are on their way."

Togusa widened his eyes in surprise. "Really, now?"

Batou just sighed and started slouching, trying to draw attention, only to be slapped by the Major. "Sit up!" she stated…and he did. (XD)

As if on a signal, the rest of the team gathered around, them being Ishikawa and Pazu. They sat themselves down and waited for what seemed like hours for the arrival of the chief. When Aramaki finally entered his office, everyone stood up, and every single one of them stared in complete shock as they watched the five strangers file in behind him; three having masks, and two without.

"Team…these five are our ninjas."


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Ghost in the Shell, including the characters, settings, etc.**

**A/N: I know that some of you might be thinking, 'Why does Section Nine need ninjas?' Well, first of all, I just thought that I was a really good idea at the time. I thought a lot about it, and I'll give you the reason why: For this story, Section Nine needed ninjas to assist them on the Individual Eleven case, as clearly stated by Batou in the first chapter. It's typically not for assassination, and it's not really in assistance. Well, it is, but let me explain. Despite the fact that Section Nine has expanded in the 2****nd**** GIG, I was just exploring this idea a bit. And Kira and her family were originally from the Naruto world, and this is where my imagination led me.**

**Hey, it was either this or wolves. Whichever you prefer…**

**BTW, the story mainly takes place after the main members of the Individual Eleven committed suicide and Kuze escaped.**

**Now enjoy! ^^**

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

The entire team just stared on, with Togusa and Batou in shock, as Chief Aramaki brought in the five ninjas behind him. Kira and her family filed in without saying another word.

"These are the ninjas we'll be working with," Aramaki said, walking over to his desk. "They will introduce themselves and tell us a little bit about them. Karachi, you may go first."

The elder of the group, obviously the father, nodded towards Aramaki as he took a step forward. "Thank you, Aramaki," he replied, turning to the team. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Karachi Kat, head of the Kat Clan and father of these four ninjas you see here. And as you can see, I don't have a mask on since I trust Section Nine completely. I look forward to working with you." He then stepped back and looked to the side at his children. "Who would like to go next?"

The four hesitated and just looked at each other, clearly not trusting the team at all. Batou was getting impatient and was about to complain when the younger of the bunch stepped forward. "I am Kira Kat," she finally said, boldly introducing herself. "I am fourteen years old, and I am the youngest child of the Kat Clan household."

Togusa raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed with her boldness and bravery. _I should get to know a little more about her…_

"I don't have a mask because I, too, clearly trust this team," Kira continued. "But let me warn you, I get feisty easily." And with that, she bowed her head and stepped back, making eye contact with no one.

Batou whistled. "Now that one's got guts," he whispered to Togusa.

Togusa nodded with agreement. "Maybe we can get her to work with us."

"Thank you, Kira," Aramaki added. "Now, who's next?"

A young man in black smiled as he took a step forward. "I'm Josh," he said. "I'm seventeen and I'm the eldest child and heir to the household. I'm always useful in a fight, but I'm great with technology as well. Oh," he quickly added, "I also work best in a four-man group." He then smiled again as he stepped back to his place in line.

Togusa shifted his gaze towards Pazu, Boma, and Saito as the three gathered around and started whispering to each other. _Looks like _they _already made up their minds…_

"Thank you, Josh," Aramaki stated again.

Without any hesitation, the next eldest stepped forward. "My name is Sara," the girl in white said. "I'm sixteen and second oldest child in the Kat Clan household. I get easily annoyed and prefer to work alone. But on this occasion, I only prefer to work with one partner…" She looked up to meet the Major's gaze, who had her thumb and index finger on her chin, obviously deep in thought. Sara then stepped back without another word.

_She could be tough to handle from the looks of it,_ Motoko thought. _But then again, she could prove useful…_

"Thank you, Sara," Aramaki said. "Will the last member please come forward?"

With only slight hesitation, a young girl in navy blue slowly stepped forward, clearly shy. "Um…hello," she greeted formally. "My name is Kita. I'm fifteen, and I'm the second youngest child. Uh…I am very good with technology, and hopefully my shyness won't get in the way."

Togusa exchanged a thoughtful glace with Ishikawa before turning his attention back towards Kita. _Meaning that she might not be working in the field as much,_ he thought. _She'll be the perfect partner for Ishikawa…_

And with that, she quickly stepped back and put a hand to her mask, clearly trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

Aramaki let out a slight smile as he got up from his desk and walked back over to the five ninjas. "Now that they have introduced themselves, I believe it is time for you to choose who you'll be working with. But choose wisely, for by the time we get started, we cannot exchange partners. And hopefully you'll get to know each other better by the end of the day." He looked at Karachi and nodded to him. "You'll be coming with me," he added. "The rest of you, once you've chosen your ninja, head back to your stations. We have a lot of work to do…" And on that note, Aramaki and Karachi both turned and headed out the door, leaving the team the remaining four ninjas.

"So…who gets first dibs?"

Togusa turned to Batou with a raised eyebrow while Batou let out a slight smile and a shrug. "What?"

Major Motoko just sighed heavily. "I think as a ranking officer, I should choose first."

Nobody could argue with that.

The Major thought for a moment before making her decision. "I think Sara would be the most likely candidate."

Sara closed her eyes and let out a smirk under her mask. "Glad I could be of assistance, Major," she replied, stepping out of the line and walking over to her side. She was hoping that the others would feel jealous that the Major pick her over them, but she saw that they were showing no signs of it whatsoever.

Kira just sighed and rolled her eyes. _Typical Sara…_

Saito volunteered that his group would go next. He, Pazu, and Boma nodded at each other before replying in unison, "Josh!"

Josh sort of chuckled, despite himself, and walked over to their group. "This is going to be a blast!"

_Yeah, despite the fact that we're supposed to be working with them, not playing!_ Kira thought irritably.

Togusa and Batou let Ishikawa go next. They already figured that the decision was in their favor, so there was no need to worry.

Ishikawa look at the girls for only a moment before pointing at Kita. "You… You'll be working with me."

Kita let out a slight smiled under her mask and exchanged a look with Kira before quickly walking over to her partner's side.

Kira raised an eyebrow and sighed heavily as he looked on at Togusa and Batou. _Great,_ she thought. _I get to work with the odd balls…_ She just shrugged it off as she walked over to them.

Togusa let out a friendly smile. "I'm really looking forward to working with you," he simply said. "My name's Togusa and this is Batou."

Batou nodded his head. "Hey," he greeted.

Kira just bowed her head at Batou without a word.

Togusa let out a slight sigh and clapped his hands together to break the tense silence. "So, let's get started then. Shall we?" And with that, he led the way out the door.

Kira and Batou just exchanged a look before Batou let out a shrug. Kira closed her eyes to think for a bit before finally following Togusa out of the office with Batou closing in from behind.

_I can tell this is going to be one heck of a ride…_

----------------------------------------------------

**Don't worry, the story's only progressing. Hopefully this will give you more of an idea on what's going on. So, please R&R! ^_^**


End file.
